halofandomcom-20200222-history
Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae variant
Were you looking for the original Plasma Rifle? The Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle/Jiralhanae Variant, more commonly known as the Brute Plasma Rifle, is a Covenant weapon, a modified version of the original Plasma Rifle that is used almost exclusively by Brutes (Jiralhanae). Design Details s wielding Brute Plasma Rifles.]] The Brute Plasma Rifle is a weapon featured in Halo 2 and Halo 3: ODST, and it is the counterpart of the normal Plasma Rifle that is mostly used by Elites, and Brute Stalkers in Halo 3. These rifles have been modified to have a faster rate of fire, to sate the Brutes' need for heavier firepower. It seems the plasma bolts themselves have also been modified in some way, as the energy "bullets" are red instead of blue. However, because of these alterations, the Brute Plasma Rifle overheats faster than the original Plasma Rifle. It uses the same plasma technology found in most Covenant devices. This means that the weapon draws energy from a power source to generate its projectiles rather than firing individual projectile rounds like Human weapons or the Covenant Carbine. Functionally, it is very similar to the normal Plasma Rifle. It has the same approximate battery capacity. The primary difference is that the Brute version fires much faster''Halo 2: The Official Strategy Guide, and as a result, it overheats after expending a mere four percent of its battery and is less accurate than its more sustained Elite counterpart. The only visual differences between the two are that the Brute Plasma Rifle is red and is darker towards the back of it. The top half of the Brute Plasma Rifle is also longer towards the end than its Elite counterpart which is either meant as a more comfortable hold for larger Brutes, or simply as a minor visual difference. Tactics An effective tactic in ''Halo 2 is to dual-wield a pair of Brute Plasma Rifles when faced with multiple foes. Pull one trigger, and then pull the second trigger a split second later. This will prompt both rifles to create a storm of plasma bolts that can cut through enemy formations quickly. Another way is to shoot one until it overheats, and then the other. This is useful when you want to kill Covenant survivors or want to maintain continuous fire on an enemy; it combats the Brute Plasma Rifle's fast overheating issue. Also, you could fire in bursts with one in each hand to prevent overheating and to maintain accuracy. Another good tactic is to dual-wield a regular Plasma Rifle and a Brute Plasma Rifle. Fire them at the same time, at a group of enemies. The Brute Plasma Rifles will overheat first but the Elite one will continue to fire. By the time the Elite Plasma Rifle has overheated, the Brute Plasma Rifle will be ready to fire again. Be warned this combo uses up a lot of power, but is good against large quantities of Flood. A third tactic is the infamous 'noob combo', Instead of using the Plasma Pistol and a human weapon, dual wield a Brute Plasma Rifle and a human SMG. However, since the campaign levels where it is found with the SMG are rare, the standard Plasma Rifle will work well, too. This is one of the most powerful combos and can defeat even an Energy Sword wielder (a.k.a. Zealot, Spec Ops Elite etc.). The only disadvantage is that only works at mid-range, and you need some very good aim because if you fail you will be left with an overheated Plasma Rifle and an empty SMG. In order to combat the lack of SMG's in levels with the Brute Plasma Rifle try dual wielding a Needler with it as well as these weapons are normally in huge supply on such levels. Also with this way a good aim isn't a necessity as the needles home in on enemies and damage them this means it is more useful for those that can't aim as well so they can remove enemies shields then kill them with the least amount of ammo needed. Both Plasma Rifles strip shields better than damaging flesh and armor (and thus, are not as good at eliminating the Halo 2 Brutes as, say, the Battle Rifle), so against the Flood or swarms of unshielded enemies such as Drones or Grunts, their true value lies in their rate of fire and their ability to stun opponents. Trivia .]] * The Brute Plasma Rifle appears once again in ''Halo 3: ODST'' and now replaces the Elite Plasma Rifle version. This is because Elites only appear as dead bodies in ODST. * Bungie may have inserted the Brute Plasma Rifle into the game due to lack of time to create a new Brute weapon. It is arguable that the Brute Plasma Rifle is the predecessor to the Spiker of Halo 3, since both are similar in function and speed. * Strangely, the Brute Plasma Rifle only appears in one Halo 2 multiplayer map, Turf. * It, along with the Sentinel Beam are the only weapons, not shown in the Halo 2 instruction manual. * The Plasma Rifle and Needler in Halo 3 have the exact same rate of fire as the Brute Plasma Rifle. They all start off slowly, then rapidly gain speed until it either overheats, or the battery is drained. * Ironically, they are most effective against Brutes if dual-wielded. * The Brute Plasma Rifle has a slightly higher tone than the regular Plasma Rifle, due to the higher rate of fire and Brute design. * This is one of the Brute weapons not named after a killing or maiming verb, and the only known Brute weapon to not feature blades somewhere on its body. * In Halo: The Cole Protocol, it states that modifications of Plasma Rifles by anyone other than the Prophets is considered heresy. It is likely that the Prophets allowed the modification to better suit Brute needs. It is also possible, though less likely, that low level Prophets made them themselves. * The Yanme'e in Halo 3: ODST ''are now able to use this weapon with deadly precision. The Drones that use these weapons, are either a pale yellow or red color, and have energy shields like the Sangheili. * The Brute Plasma Rifle is the only Brute weapon that does not look primitive due to Brute culture. * In Halo 3: ODST the weapon is extremely similar to the regular Plasma Rifle and the pickup is called a Plasma Rifle instead of a Brute Plasma Rifle. * The Brute Plasma Rifle in ''Halo 3: ODST seems to function more like a regular Plasma Rifle than like the ones in Halo 2 as the ones in ODST fire at a far lower rate than its Halo 2 predecessor. Links Internal *Plasma Rifle *Spiker Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons Category:Brute Weapons Category:Halo 2 Category:Halo 3 ODST